


你需即王

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: 译文 translate [9]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 王留美与Regene达成了一个不道德的交易。事情是这样的：Regene讨厌女孩，但他爱钱。该如何是好？
Relationships: Regene Regetta/Wang Liu Mei
Series: 译文 translate [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449
Kudos: 1
Collections: 中文粮仓





	你需即王

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubyofkukundu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/gifts).
  * A translation of [All You Need Is Wang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657387) by [rent_a_gundam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam), [rubyofkukundu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu). 



她一走进房间，雷杰尼就注意到了她。鉴于她的保镖、名牌服装和空洞的表情，不难把她立刻归类为：娇生惯养、富有且愚蠢——正是雷杰尼喜欢在他的展览上看到的那种人。

事实上，这次展览进行得相当顺利。这位DJ是个体面人——首先——这些甜点非常美味，而且雷杰尼已经以惊人的价格卖出了他的一些最平庸的作品。

他一边和他的一些阿谀奉承的“朋友”分享着一些离谱的趣闻轶事，一边盯着她。她脸上露出兴趣盎然的神情，这是个好兆头。

她在房间里转了一圈，把所有的东西都看了一遍，然后走向她早些时候一直盯着的雕像。雷杰尼冷笑起来。看起来她已经上钩了。现在他唯一能做的就是把她钓上来。

他在讲到“游泳池里的三只山羊”的故事时停了下来（他的“朋友”以前也听说过这个故事），随意地朝她的方向走去，手里拿着酒。

她没有马上认出他来。有一会儿，他们俩都抬头看着他们面前的雕像。

是她打破了最后的沉默，“阴茎不错。”

“谢谢，”雷吉恩笑着说，“这是我自己的。”

她转过头来看着他，十分钟以来第一次把目光从墙上的大理石阴茎上移开。她那整齐的牙齿在荧光灯下闪闪发光，她对他微笑。“你一定就是那位雕塑艺术家。”

“是的，”雷杰尼眨了眨眼睛说，“喜欢你看到的吗？”

“非常喜欢，”她回答，转身看着雕像。“工艺精湛。我想，我从未见过比这更完美的男性生殖器样本。”

雷杰尼带着骄傲的笑容。“谢谢。”他给了她的保镖一个同情的微笑，但保镖几乎没有注意到他。可怜的家伙。现在他的情妇每次都要拿他的老二和雷杰尼的比，这对他来说一定很难受。好吧。世界上有太多的小公鸡，雷杰尼不会同情每一只的。是时候开始做正事了。他朝房间里打了个手势。“你知道，这里的一切都是出售的。”

“哦，真的吗?”她的脸上亮了起来。“这是个好消息。我不确定，因为我看不到价格标签。”

“啊，”雷杰尼用手指在杯沿上划了划，“那是因为价钱是可以商量的。”

“哦，”她说。“我真的很想把这个雕像带回家。放在我的卧室里一定很漂亮。”她从保镖那里拿走了钱包。“我希望我不是在假设，但你觉得2万美元还合适吗？”

雷杰尼非常努力地让自己看起来好像2万对他来说不算什么。然后他说，“嗯，我通常不接受便宜的价格，但对于像你这样的小可爱，我愿意破例。”他给了她一个灿烂的微笑。“那就两万吧。”

在那之后，她又花了同样荒谬的钱买了几件作品，证明她就像雷杰尼所想的那样被宠坏了——富有而愚蠢。

好极了。

* * *

在下一次雷杰尼举办展览的时候，她再次出现了：不同的服装，不同的鞋子，还有不同的钱包，但还是和以前一样温和的笑容。

没有人会错过这个机会。这次，雷杰尼径直走向她。

她的笑容扩大了，以示认可。“我希望能再和你谈谈，雷杰塔先生。”

“请叫我雷杰尼，”雷杰尼故作谦虚地低下了睫毛，“叫我雷杰尼吧。”

她正面朝他笑了笑，伸出手：“王留美。”

但雷杰尼并没有握着那只手并摇晃，而是把它握到自己的手心里，把她领到画廊的一头。“我很期待你今天能来，留美。我一直在画油画，我想你会喜欢的。”

可以预见的是，她所做的就是“崇拜它”。她有大量的现金。她几乎买下了展览的一半。

雷杰尼高兴极了。即使在他最狂热的粉丝中，也没有多少人像她那样花钱。在精神上，他把她加入了他的“富有而非理智的人”名单，作为回报，他给了她他最讨人喜欢的微笑。

她看到以后，用手遮住自己的微笑，脸颊上带着玫瑰色的色彩。

“雷杰尼，”她说着，一只手放在胸前让自己平静下来，“恐怕我必须在天黑之前离开，但是如果我知道什么时候能再见到你就太好了。”

“啊，”雷杰尼举起手，“我希望我的下一个展览能有个日期，但遗憾的是，我没有。”

“也许我们可以在那之前见个面？”她眼睛炯炯有神地说，“喝一杯？”

雷杰尼笑了。他知道这一天迟早会到来：他遇到的大多数人都倾向于在某个时候约他出去。当然，对于他们中的绝大多数人，尤其是像这样一个像你一样傻乎乎的荡妇，雷杰尼会告诉他们马上滚开。

对留美来说，幸运的是，雷杰尼愿意做出一些牺牲，以保持他最热情的客户感兴趣。“太好了，”他说。“我很乐意。”

* * *

雷杰尼最热心的客户们的问题在于，他们现在——或曾经都是男性。

这并不令人惊讶：雷杰尼非常小心地培养他的形象和他的观众。

不幸的是，王留美证明了任何规则都有例外。

如果雷杰尼没有找到女人并和她们调情，这就不会那么糟糕了，因为他确实做到了。非常感谢，希林·凯尔，你这个疯狂的婊子。

幸运的是，这次经历并没有像雷杰尼所担心的那样令人难以忍受。

首先，他给自己设定了一个非常重要的基本规则：只进行温和的调情；如果遇到其他任何事情，他都会离开。

其次，雷杰尼发现，如果加上几句赞美的话，整件事情就更容易被接受了。说到这些，王留美的热情是无与伦比的。

“你的皮肤真好，”她边说边用手抚摸着桌子对面的雷杰尼，“你是怎么保持皮肤光滑的?”

雷杰尼笑了，几乎，几乎，享受这一切。要是她不再碰他就好了。他说：“我恐怕这是与生俱来的。”他说。“我的皮肤一直都这么好。”

她冲他微笑，歪着头，可能是故意装可爱。“你是个非常幸运的人，雷杰尼。我要是有你一半的好看，我就谢天谢地了。”

雷杰尼吞下了他能做的许多反驳中的一句，眨了眨眼睫毛。“留美，你这是妄自菲薄。”

她脸红了——非常轻微，雷杰尼借此机会点了更多的香槟酒。你永远不会知道，如果他把她灌醉到足够的程度，他甚至可以说服她花更多的钱而不用买任何东西。也许他应该告诉她，他需要一个新的相机，或者一个新的工作室……一切皆有可能。

喝了半杯酒后，王留美把手放在膝盖上。她花了一点时间使自己镇静下来，然后探身向前。“雷杰尼，”她说，“我想提个建议。”

雷杰尼冷静地靠着椅背，微笑着。就是这样了。也许他可以告诉她，他需要一辆新车，或者一大笔捐款。此时此刻，雷杰尼几乎愿意做任何事来鼓励她：他甚至愿意把他的下一幅作品奉献给她，只要她付给他足够的钱。

“雷杰尼，”她说，在看着他的眼睛之前，她低头看了一眼桌子，“我想在你的陪伴下度过一晚。”

雷杰尼的情绪很糟糕，但他用微笑掩饰了这一点。如果她问的是他认为她是什么……他尽量不做鬼脸。“在我的陪伴下度过一个夜晚？”

“让我澄清一下。”她握住他的手。“我是在请求你和我做爱。”

雷杰尼甚至还没意识到自己在做什么，就把手抽开了。有那么一瞬间，他几乎侮辱了她，直到他想起他试图让她开心是有原因的。他试着去想她将来可能会在他的艺术品上花多少钱，并且拼命地寻找一种温柔地让她失望的方法。也许他可以告诉她，他是独身主义者？这样行吗？

“当然，”她说，“我愿意偿还你的麻烦。”

雷杰尼看着她。

“十万，”她说。

有那么一瞬间，雷杰尼无法呼吸。他没有任何理由，任何理由反对花钱买春。但是，和女人做爱呢？他瞥了房间一眼她的保镖。“如果你愿意的话，我可以和他做爱，”雷杰尼建议道，“而你在旁边看着？”

“哦，不，”刘梅说，“我会把你据为己有。”她笑了。“钱不是问题。需要什么？五十万？一百万?”

雷杰尼喘着粗气，像个溺水的人。“你愿意付我一百万?”

“为了和你做爱，是的。”她看着他。“如果这还不够，我可以提供更多。你开个价吧。”

雷杰尼的脑子一片空白。

他最不想做的事就是和这个女人上床，但是……

* * *

“她付你五百万？”提耶利亚怀疑地问道。

“分毫不差。”雷杰尼傻笑着说。

“但是，”提耶利亚皱了皱眉头，“我没想过，你会和女人睡觉。你确定你能做到吗？”

“啊。好吧。”雷杰尼把椅子挪到离桌子更近的地方，边喝咖啡边看着提耶利亚。“我是这么想的...”

“不，”提耶利亚说。

“哦，得了吧！”雷杰尼说，“很简单的！你只需要和她做爱，然后......”

“不。”

“我和你平分这笔钱。五五开。你不亏啊！”

提耶利亚看起来毫不动心，“我不想假装你，雷杰尼。”

不，不。雷杰尼害怕了起来。事情根本不应该是这样的。“提耶利亚，请你为我做这件事。你知道，我自己做不到的！”

提耶利亚的表情变得温和了，但他只是叹了口气。“你已经铺好了你的床，雷杰尼，”他说，“我建议你躺在上面。”

“但是......！”雷杰尼喊道。

“如果你做不到，就只好取消了。”

“然后失去所有的钱？”

提耶利亚看着他，“我看不出你还能做什么。”

雷杰尼咬着嘴唇。

* * *

“晚上好！”在保镖的陪同下，王留美迎接着雷杰尼走进客厅。“我希望你在找路时没有遇到什么麻烦。”

“一点也不麻烦，”雷杰尼说。要找不到这么大的房子是很难的。他带着几乎不加掩饰的冷笑环顾了一下房间。如果他必须这么做，他不会强迫自己假装也很享受。

“请随意，”王留美指着房间说，“请随意。”她向后靠在椅子上，丝绸长袍滑过她裸露的双腿。天啊，她已经为这个场合打扮好了。雷杰尼尽量不让自己感到太恶心。

保镖出现在雷杰尼后面，帮助他脱掉雷杰尼的外套。雷杰尼转过身来看着他。尽管这个家伙看起来很无聊，但是雷杰尼愿意做任何事情来摆脱这一切。

“听着，”雷杰尼朝保镖点点头说，“你为什么不让他干我呢？我知道他不是什么好搭档，但是相信我，我知道怎么做才好。你会喜欢的。”

王留美笑着说：“哦，不，今晚，雷吉恩，你是我的了。”

雷杰尼在最后一秒才抑制住自己的呕吐反射。他咳嗽着把它藏了起来，不知不觉中，王留美打了个响指，她的保镖端着一杯水站在雷杰尼身边。那些混蛋。

“卧室？”刘梅问。

“当然可以，”雷杰尼咬紧牙关回答，紧紧地抓着那杯水，手指关节都变白了。“我很乐意。”

在王留美的要求下，保镖带着雷杰尼穿过一系列长廊，来到房子后面的一个房间。那一定是主卧室，因为里面的床他妈的太大了；那是一个巨大的四柱床罩，桃红色的床罩被整齐地翻了下来，露出了白色的缎子床单。房间的其余部分装饰得很有品味，雷杰尼的几个更昂贵的雕塑点缀其间。这个地方几乎是吸引人的；雷杰尼发现自己用艺术家的眼光审视着这个房间，并且认为这会成为他的一个视频的绝佳场景。

不幸的是，王留美通过对讲机说的话让雷杰尼回到了现实中：“雷杰尼，我不打扰你换衣服了。准备好了就告诉红龙。”

雷杰尼尽量不骂回去，回想起自己，谄媚地对保镖笑了笑，保镖似乎正满怀热情地看着。雷杰尼叹了口气，尽可能快地扯掉衣服，把它们堆在地板上。不过他还是穿着内裤，那是一条很好的蕾丝内裤，也许王留美会被它弄得心烦意乱，忘了要求雷杰尼和她上床。也许吧。

当雷杰尼完成任务后，保镖拉响了墙上的铃铛。雷杰尼突然发现自己惊慌失措，因为他根本无法完成任务。他紧张地环顾四周，寻找任何逃脱的希望。他意识到，他所能期望的最好结果就是事先迅速摸索一番。雷杰尼叹了口气，走到保镖跟前。即使是最好的色情明星有时也需要一个吹箫者，对吗？

“看......”雷杰尼开始说。

“啊！”王留美一边打开门，一边轻轻地走进房间。“雷杰尼，你的肉体比我想象的还要美。”

雷杰尼不由自主地颤抖起来，这些恭维话在他脑子里与抵抗作斗争。

在最后恳求地看了一眼这个保镖之后，雷杰尼花言巧语地转向王留美。“我当然知道，”他平静地说。“你还指望什么别的吗？”

“没有，”刘梅回答，走到床边，让她的睡袍优雅地落在地板上。

她没在睡袍下面穿衣服，所以现在她是全裸的。

雷杰尼深吸了一口气。

王留美坐在床垫上，靠在枕头上。

雷杰尼的思绪游得晕晕乎乎的。他渴望一杯烈酒，或者一个好的硬鸡巴，或者两者兼而有之。他摇摇晃晃地走到床边坐下，尽量不表现出来。

王留美伸出一只手，用手指梳理他的头发。“你真的很美，”她说，带着一种近乎崇拜的神情。如果她继续这样，事情也许不会那么糟糕。

雷杰尼握住她的手，轻轻地吻了一下，毅然没有回应她的赞美。

王留美笑着坐起来，把手顺着雷杰尼的身体往下放，放在他的内裤上，然后把手指塞进腰带里，抓住……。

雷杰尼咬着嘴唇，闭上眼睛，试图想起鸡巴。

“雷杰尼，”王留美在雷杰尼的肩膀上轻轻一吻，扭动着手指，表明她很清楚自己在做什么。“雷杰尼......”

雷杰尼的注意力越来越集中，慢慢地硬了起来，但是如果她能闭嘴一会儿的话，幻想另一个人会更容易一些。“雷杰尼......？”

雷杰尼皱了皱眉，睁开眼睛，发现王留美正在充满期待地看着他。操。她希望他回报她。雷杰尼告诉自己，她越早下车，他就能越早离开。他会考虑给她口交来加快进度，但是他他妈的没有精神病，所以雷杰尼把手伸进了她的两腿之间。

王留美的大腿本能地张开了。她很性感，摸起来很滑，而且可能没那么糟糕，因为雷杰尼把两个手指压在里面，如果她没有在喉咙后面发出那种愉悦的声音，因为她的头发突然变绿了，她的眼睛在嘲笑，雷杰尼惊慌失措。他恳切地看了看那个保镖。“请让我来操他吧，”雷杰尼绝望地说。“我会专门为你表演一场。”

“雷杰尼，”王留美的双臂环绕在雷杰尼的脖子上。当他看的时候，他发现王留美的头发不是绿色的，她看起来一点也不像希林。

王留美向前一探身子，咬住了雷杰尼的耳垂。“我要你干我，雷吉尼。”

雷杰尼看着她，不确定地舔着嘴唇。

“如果你愿意，红龙可以留下来看，”王留美一边说，一边把雷杰尼的内裤从大腿上拽了下来，“但你太美了，我想要你。”

有那么一会儿，雷杰尼几乎感激不尽。“再说一遍，”他说着，把内裤扔到一边。

“你真漂亮，”王留美重复着，躺下来，眼皮颤动着。雷杰尼在她的入口处，试探性地往里推。“哦，”她的后背微微弓起。

雷杰尼试图不去想绿色的头发，而是想着公鸡——大的，甚至更大的，又硬又黑。这是一场真正的公鸡狂欢，其中心是雷吉恩。

王留美叹息道，“哦，雷杰尼，你的阴茎是我见过的最棒的。”

雷杰尼的呼吸在喉咙里结结巴巴地问道：“是吗？”

“是的，”刘梅嘶嘶地说，“比什么都好。”

一个微笑掠过雷杰尼的嘴唇。他使劲地插了一下。王留美的双腿环绕着他的腰，紧紧地环绕着他。雷杰尼几乎相信他是在开玩笑。

王留美哼了一声。“我喜欢你在艺术作品中捕捉阴茎的方式，但是——啊！——我更喜欢真正的东西。”

雷杰尼紧紧地抱住他，咬着他的嘴唇。“如果你愿意，我可以为你再做一座雕像，”他喘着气说。“我可以把它做得和你想的一样大。”

“好的，请吧，”王留美说着，把一只手伸进两人的身体之间，及时摸了摸雷杰尼的臀部，“请吧。求你了。”

当王留美大声喘气，眼前闪过一片绿色的嫩芽时，雷杰尼犹豫了片刻，但随后王留美走了过来，她紧紧地抱住他，这足以让雷杰尼颤抖、脸红和气喘吁吁。

过了一会儿，王留美静了下来。雷杰尼也跟着停下来了，不知道他是否应该现在就退出，结束这一切，但是王留美还没动。她用四肢紧紧地裹住他的身体，把他拉近。“继续，”她对着他的耳朵呼气。

雷杰尼不情愿地照他说的做了。王留美用一句赞美的话回报了他：“我第一次见到你，”她说，“我就知道我想要你。”

“你……”雷杰尼舔了舔嘴唇，“继续说。”

“你的照片……”刘梅沉重地咽了口唾沫，她的头往后仰，胸口起伏。“再用力点，”她要求道，当雷根顺从时，她继续说道:“当我第一次看到你的照片时，我以为你是一个瓷娃娃。”她颤抖着。“你太完美了。”

“我是。”雷杰尼同意，手指紧紧抓着床单。

“比任何东西都美丽。”王留美的四肢在雷杰尼身上乱动，把他拉得更近了。“我想要你。我想成为你。”

当王留美紧紧地围住他的时候，雷杰尼喘了口气。

她低声呻吟着。“我想变得完美，就像你一样……我想……哦！”挺身之后，王留美第二次达到了高潮。

雷杰尼并不想跟着她，但是她颤抖得如此厉害，臀部扭动着，在他身边紧握着又松开，以至于雷杰尼忍不住咬着嘴唇，抑制着自己的呻吟。

在狂热的兴奋感消失之后，雷杰尼抽身倒地，气喘吁吁地躺在床上。他意识到自己已经成功地完成了这一切。他对自己感到有点厌恶。

王留美仰靠在枕头上，用手指拨弄着雷杰尼的头发。她吞咽着，试图喘口气。“雷杰尼。”

雷杰尼后退一步，把自己撑了起来。他拨开脸上的头发。“我们完事了吗?”

王留美叹了口气，“如果你愿意的话。”

“那么钱呢？”雷杰尼坐在后面，离开了王留美的手。

她笑着说，“已经在你的银行账户里了。”

王留美又叹了口气。“如果你愿意，你可以在走之前洗个澡。”她朝保镖打了个手势。“红龙会带你去浴室。”

雷杰尼有点头晕目眩地站了起来。“当然，”他说，接着又收到王留美的一个微笑。然后，红龙带他出去，再次走进走廊。

五百万。

五百万！

也许这一切都是值得的。

也许雷杰尼根本就不觉得这么恶心。

保镖在浴室门口停了下来。

雷杰尼犹豫了一会儿。他今天晚上经历了那么多事。如果说雷吉恩值得拥有什么的话，那就是一只好鸡巴，而且那个保镖碰巧非常得心应手。这几乎是命运的安排。

“你知道吗，”雷杰尼说着，用手指沿着门框划了一下，“我在想，也许......”他抬起头，发现保镖在看着他，活像一个男人在看着油漆干掉。

去他的。雷杰尼可能会绝望，但是还不足以和一个比脚趾甲收藏家还无趣的男人发生性关系。

“哦，滚开，你这个‘银样镴枪头’。”雷杰尼冷笑一声，当着保镖的面关上了浴室的门。


End file.
